As an example of this type of turning control device, there is known one in which stability of vehicle behavior is achieved by controlling the braking of specific wheels so as to bring a deviation between; a transverse G standard yaw rate calculated based on the acceleration (referred to hereunder as transverse acceleration) in a left-right direction of the wheels and the vehicle speed, and the actual yaw rate of the vehicle, closer to zero.
Furthermore, as another example of a turning control device, there is known one in which an improvement in the turnability is achieved by controlling such that the braking forces of the left and right front wheels are made different, and also the braking forces of the left and right rear wheels are made different, according to the turning conditions of the vehicle (for example, steering wheel turning angle or rate of change of steering wheel turning angle) during braking so as to assist the yaw moment (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
Moreover, there is known one in which an improvement in the turnability is achieved by adding a first yaw moment calculated based on the steering wheel turning angle speed or the steering wheel turning angle acceleration, and a second yaw moment calculated based on the steering wheel turning angle, the vehicle speed, and the yaw rate, to calculate a correction yaw moment, and controlling such that the braking forces of the left and right front wheels are made different and the braking forces of the left and right rear wheels are made different so as to generate this correction yaw moment (for example, refer to Patent Document 2).